Moonlight and the Madness of Loving You: Draco M
by slythbabe13
Summary: This is a Draco Malfoy Love Story. It starts during their 5th year. My 2 main characters are Draco Malfoy of course  and Annabelle Blackburn, a girl with some big secrets in her past. Can they love one another? Or is it impossible? Some future chapters M
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

**Draco **

Draco Malfoy looked around at all the students loading the train heading for another year at Hogwarts. Parents were wishing their kids well and saying goodbye. His own mother, Narcissa, was fusing over his robe, straightening it with her hands.

"Don't forget to send me plenty of owls Draco," she fused.

"I will mother," he answered, frustrated over her fusing over him.

"Draco," his father, Lucius Malfoy spoke up, his voice stern and demanding, "You better make us proud son because I have had enough of Potter showing you up."

"Yes Father," Draco said gruffly.

"Lucius really, do you have to stay on him so?" Narcissa hissed softly, "I know Draco will do his best," she smiled, "that's all that matters."

His father just gave him that look that told him he'd better not forget he was a Malfoy and better than everyone else. He could hear him drilling it in his head now since he was old enough to remember." We are Malfoy's and we are the best. Our family bloodlines date back as far as can be recorded. We are pure bloods, anyone less than that is scum."

The train whistle blew its final warning. Draco hugged his mother and then headed for the train. He boarded and made his way to join his fellow Slytherins. Before he opened the door he stood there for a minute. He had to work on his best Prince of Slytherin look; it wasn't easy being the cocky, self-centered leader of their group all the time. He was about to slide the door open to their car when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me," a sweet, prim voice spoke up. Draco turned and looked at whoever dared to touch him. He must have still had his sneering look on his face.

"I am sorry," she stuttered, "I didn't mean to bother you."

Draco was looking into the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen. They were a deep green, almost hazel. And she had the voice of an angel. He tried to think quickly if he knew her. She was around his age with beautiful, flawless skin, soft pink lips and dark silky hair. She started turning away, but Draco grabbed her arm lightly.

"Hey, do you need something?" he asked, wiping the sneer from his face.

She turned back to him and he nearly caught his breath, she was stunning in a sweet way.

"Actually, I was trying to figure out where I need to go," she spoke in that soft musical voice.

"You've never been to Hogwarts?" he asked in disbelief.

"I know it's crazy, but this is my first time."

That explained why he didn't know her, she was new to Hogwarts. But why was she starting so late?

"What year are you?" he asked.

"I am starting my 5th year," she replied.

"I'm a 5th year also," Draco was definitely hoping to see more of her in his classes, "What house have you been placed in?" he crossed his fingers, hoping it was Slytherin.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore told my mother that I would be sorted once I arrived at the school, so right now I guess you could say I am homeless," she said uncomfortably, trying to joke about it.

Draco chuckled, he started to invite her to come sit with him in the Slytherin car but he knew as sweet as she was they would tear her apart, not to mention all the guys would probably start flirting with her.

"Come on, I'll find you a compartment," he started walking down the train hallways until he found her an empty compartment with a sliding glass door, "How's this?" he asked, sliding the door open for her.

"Thank you," she smiled up sweetly at him as she sat down on the couch, "by the way, my name is Annabelle Blackburn, but you can call me Anna."

"No problem," he hoped no one saw him, Draco Malfoy, being nice. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he had to before they came looking for him, "My name is Draco Malfoy. Maybe I will see you around." Draco slid the door shut and headed back down to the Slytherin car, putting his sneering look back on his face, which wasn't hard when he was faced with his friends. They did seem to bring out the worst in him. He entered the car like he owned it.

"Where have you been Drakie?" Pansy Parkinson asked. Until he had spoken to Anna, he had not realized how whiny Pansy's voice was, it was really annoying.

"Taking care of something," Draco sneered, irritated, "What's it to you?"

"There is no need to get so snippy," Pansy whined, sitting beside him, "I missed you this summer," she said, trying to take his hand.

"Not now Pansy," he growled, pulling his hand back.

"Sorry," she huffed.

Draco could not believe Pansy still thought they were an item. He guessed she didn't take the hint that he was losing interest in her. She had owled him all summer long, but he had not returned them. That should have been enough, but obviously not.

His mind was again on Annabelle Blackburn sitting in a car at the other end of the train. He could still see her shining green eyes and gorgeous smile. He could not help hoping she ended up in Slytherin, but who was he kidding. She was too sweet and nice and proper to be a Slytherin. She would probably be sorted into Hufflepuff. He hoped it wasn't the stupid Gryffindors that ended up with her. He would just have to wait and see.

**Anna**

Anna could not believe her parents were finally sending her to Hogwarts. She had begged them since she was little, but she had become resigned to the fact that she would never attend. Her mother and father had kept her home, why she did not know, but they taught her themselves. She had read every book she could get her hands on and then some. She had been taught any number of spells and probably knew more of them than the students at Hogwarts, so she wasn't worried about being behind her other classmates. No, what worried her was the fact that she would be around so many people. Anna wasn't sure she would know how to act with them because she had never been around kids her own age. In fact she had never been around kids' period. She was an only child and had grown up in a world of adults.

It had all started with a visit from Professor Dumbledore. He had talked with her parents for a very longtime in their study and then later that night at dinner her father had announced the decision to send her to Hogwarts. She would be attending as a 5th year. Anna was shocked. At first she had argued and disagreed. She had given up on attending Hogwarts years ago, but her father told her it was for the best and that was that. So Anna was stuck with the fact that she would be attending Hogwarts.

Anna had been in awe when she first saw the train and all the students. It was scary, but her mother reassured her that she would be fine. Most of the other students were already on the train when the final whistle blew and she had to get on. She hugged her parents' goodbye and climbed aboard. She had no idea what to do, so she walked down the train corridor until she came upon a boy, his back turned to her. He had really pale blond hair and he seemed to be hesitating to go through the door to another car.

Anna decided to ask for his help because she had no idea where to go, so she tapped him on the shoulder, but then she wished she hadn't bothered him. He had the most snobbish look on his face, and that was ashame because otherwise he seemed very handsome. He stood a good head taller than her and he had the lightest blue eyes, they almost looked silver. Anna apologized for troubling him and turned to head back when he stopped her, lightly grabbing her arm. This time when she looked at him he no longer had a look of disdain on his face, and he was truly good looking. He was polite and offered to help her find a car, which he did. Anna found out he was a 5th year too. Anna introduced herself and found out his name was Draco Malfoy. The name seemed familiar but she could not recall why. Anna thanked him and then he was gone. Well, at least now she knew one person from Hogwarts.

Anna sat by herself and started noticing a lot of students roaming the corridors, socializing and chatting. Several people looked in on her, especially guys, but none came in. Anna turned and concentrated on the scenery outside as the Scottish country side flew by.

Finally the door to her car slide open and two guys walked in and sat down. They looked just alike.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you mind if we join you?" they both said together, which made Anna smile.

"Of course not," Anna replied.

"This is Fred," one of them said.

"And this is George," the other responded.

"We are the Weasley twins," they both said together.

"I am Anna Blackburn," Anna answered, laughing softly at their expressions, "it's nice to meet you, Weasley twins."

"Your new at Hogwarts, aren't you?" Fred said.

"Yes Fred, I am new to Hogwarts," Anna replied in her soft ladylike voice.

"Hey, I like her George, she knows us apart," Fred punched his brother playfully.

"Well, we did just introduce ourselves so it was pretty easy," George countered, "but I like her too."

"So, what year are you Annabelle?" Fred asked.

"I'm a 5th year. I'm 15 now, but I'll turn 16 in February. And by the way, you can call me Anna."

"You will be in the same year as our brother Ron and his best friend Harry Potter. They are both 5th years," George clarified.

"Harry Potter attends Hogwarts," Anna said in awe. She knew all about Harry Potter. Her parents had been good friends with the Potter's until their death; Harry having been the only one to survive the killing curse.

"Of course he does, where have you been?" Fred joked.

"Honestly, my parents tutored me at home," Anna sighed, embarrassed, knowing they probably thought she was some kind of freak to just now be going to Hogwarts.

"That's cool," George and Fred both said at the same time. This made Anna laugh. They were so funny when they did that.

"Well, which house are you in?" Fred asked.

"I haven't been sorted yet. Professor Dumbledore said we would do that when I arrived at the school, but both my parents attended Hogwarts. My father was in Hufflepuff and my mother was a Gryffindor."

"Alright," they both said and slapped hands, "We are in Gryffindor, and so is Ron and Harry, so maybe you'll end up in our house," George finished.

"You really don't want to end up in Slytherin," Fred added.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?"

"Well, most dark wizards come from Slytherin, and of course it's the same house the dark lord came from," Fred said.

"Plus, they are mostly pure bloods, and not very tolerant of anyone who's not," George finished.

"I guess that leaves me out of Slytherin because my mother was muggleborn, which makes me a halfblood."

"That's great," they both said together. Anna could not help but like Fred and George Weasley, they were so friendly and so much fun.

"It's nice to meet you Anna Blackburn," Fred grinned.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask us," George said, "Oh, and a little warning, word is already getting around that there is a beautiful new girl at Hogwarts, so don't be surprised at all the guys who are going to be trying to get your attention," Anna blushed, Fred winked an laughed at her.

"Thanks for the warning," Anna smiled, her checks turning pink.

"Let's go Fred, we need to try to sell these new candies we have before we get to the school," George got up, "See ya, Anna," they both called out closing the door behind them.

Anna laughed out loud because they were right; several guys kept walking by her compartment, looking in.

At least now she knew three people who attended Hogwarts. She would just have to wait and see how things went once she arrived at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Anna**

The sights of Hogwarts were truly awesome. Anna hated that she had missed out on it for so many years. When she arrived Professor Dumbledore greeted her apart from everyone else. He asked if she would like to be sorted now since she wasn't a 1st year. They still had not arrived because they had travelled by boat instead of the magical carriages. Anna agreed to it and while everyone else settled down to their tables and chatted, Anna went up on the platform in front of the teachers and sat on the stool. Professor Dumbledore placed the odd looking hat on her head.

"Hum….interesting," the hat began, "Bravery and courage, yes I see those. And your parents were from the house of Godric Gryffindor. Hhhuuummm. Kindness and a willingness to help others are also there, so could it be Hufflepuff? But no, wisdom beyond measure is something you treasure, so it shall be Ravenclaw!" the hat announced the last loudly in his gruff, booming voice.

A loud cheer went up from somewhere. A lot of the students had been watching, but Anna was paying it no mind. She was too busy concentrating on what the hat had said. The hat was wrong; her parents had been a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor, not both Gryffindors. Anna got down and headed for the Ravenclaw table, taking a seat near a girl with light blond hair, so light it was almost white.

Suddenly two hands were on her shoulders, "Way to go, Anna," Fred grinned down at her, sitting beside her, "Ravenclaw is good, of course Gryffindor is better."

"At least you didn't go to Slytherin," George sat down by Fred.

"That hat is very strange," Anna said, still thinking about what it had said about her parents.

"You're telling us," they both said together, laughing, "But it is tradition," George finished.

"UHHmm, hum..," the girl beside Anna cleared her throat.

"Oh Anna, we would like to introduce you to a fellow Ravenclaw. Anna, this is Luna Lovegood," George said looking over at the blond girl, "Luna, this is Annabelle Blackburn, but you can call her Anna," Fred finished the introductions. Luna seemed really nice, even though she wore some strange radish looking earrings and some kind of bottlecap necklace. To Anna she looked like what a fairy might look like in human form.

"It is very nice to meet you, Anna," Luna said in a whisper soft, almost musical voice.

"It's nice to meet you too, Luna," Anna smiled. She knew she and Luna could be good friends.

"Take good care of Anna for us," Fred said as they got up from the Ravenclaw table, "we will see you two later," they both said together, as they headed back to the Gryffindor table.

Anna watched as the 1st years were sorted. She could not help the anger she felt that she had missed out on this years ago. She still couldn't understand why her parents had held her back from Hogwarts. She knew she had been somewhat sickly as a small child and she still had it every once and a while now, but still, Anna was sure that there were others here at Hogwarts who suffered some illness or another. Either way, she couldn't help some feelings of resentment.

Anna scanned the hall, looking around and then her eyes meet the ice blue eyes of the first boy she had meet on the train, Draco Malfoy. He had been looking at her, but he quickly turned away. The name Malfoy seemed very familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. So he was a Slytherin. She was still learning about the house here, but she remembered what Fred and George had said on the train about Slytherin house. She glanced back over at Draco Malfoy, hoping that the twins were wrong. Surely they couldn't be that bad.

**Draco**

Draco had been watching for Anna since they had arrived at Hogwarts. He couldn't get her out of his thoughts. She was so different from all the other girls he had known. He finally saw her come in with Dumbledore. She was being sorted, and when the hat announced that she would be a Ravenclaw, a cheer went up from their table. Well at least she didn't go to those damn Gryffindors, he thought. But then she sat by that wacky Lovegood girl and to make matters worse, the stupid Weasley twins sat by her and started up a conversation. Great, Potters friends were already getting their hooks into her.

Draco watched as she smiled at the Weasley's and then the Lovegood girl. Anna had a beautiful smile. Already half the boys at Hogwarts were eyeballing her. It was then that she turned suddenly, looking right at him. But Draco turned away. There was no telling what lies the Weasley twins had told her about Slytherin, or him.

**Anna**

Anna had a hard time sleeping that night. She had never spent a single night away from home or around so many people, so she tossed and turned half the night. When sleep finally claimed her she began to dream. It was one of the same old dreams she had since she was small. There was a full moon, which always terrified her, and while she was crying she could hear her mother crying, holding her in her arms. Anna couldn't be more than 2 years old in the mother was running through the foggy night, crying out someone's name she did not know. All Anna knew was that the way her mother cried out broke her heart and she would wake up with tears in her eyes. It was always the same, this particular dream. There were other dreams also, but they were always different. But this one never changed.

Anna tried to go back to sleep but it was no good. She was up and ready for classes before anyone else was awake. Anna went down to breakfast and a little later Luna joined her in the great hall.

"Good morning Anna," Luna said softly, "did you get enough sleep last night?" Luna asked this as if she knew Anna had not. Luna's bed was in the same dorm room after all.

"Actually, no," Anna replied.

"I know, you tossed and turned all night," Luna said, making Anna look at her strangely.

"I'm sorry if I kept you up," Anna replied.

"No, it's me. I don't sleep well myself," Luna sighed.

"Well, I had a dream last night. It's one of the same dreams I've had since I was little, but I haven't had it in a while. It just doesn't make any since to me, and it's very strange," Anna said, thinking about her dream.

"Maybe you need to talk to one of the teachers about it, maybe they can help."

"No," Anna brushed it off, "it's just a silly dream. There is probably nothing to it." But deep down Anna wasn't so sure.

Classes were going alright for Anna so far, except for Professor Umbridges Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Anna could not stand the woman and she was sure she wasn't alone. The short, toad like thing tried to act like she was everyone's friend but Anna and most of the other students could see through that. And Anna agreed with Harry. Her own mother had told her enough about the dark lord and what was going on in the wizarding world for her to know that the dark lord was not dead. Her mum had already been teaching her defensive spells and the way Umbridge taught the class was laughable. It would not do them any good if they were facing a dark wizard.

Anna was sitting towards the back that day when someone sat beside her. She had been attending Hogwarts for a few weeks now, and though she had seen Draco in her classes he had always been with his own group of Slytherin friends. Anna looked over at him with a small smile.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy," she smiled at him.

"So you remembered my name," he said a little cocky, "I'm surprised with all the other guys who've been making fools of themselves over you, trying to get your attention," he sneered a little.

The smile fell from Anna's lips. She really had been glad to see him at first. She had been hoping to get a chance to talk to him again personally. She did not know why but she seemed to be drawn to him, looking for him whenever she entered her classes. Sure, he was handsome with his slim athletic build and silky pale blond hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, but there was more to him that she couldn't put a finger on. But his attitude now was really annoying and it put her off.

"Are you jealous, Draco?" she didn't know where that came from and she was shocked she had asked it.

"Jealous, please," Draco laughed meanly, "I could have any girl I wanted here at Hogwarts, why should I be jealous about you?"

Anna couldn't help feeling hurt wash over her when he said that, but she didn't let it show. It shouldn't bother her, after all, she didn't know him well enough that it should upset her.

"Yeah, you probably could. All except for this girl," Anna hissed in her soft, sweet voice, "there is an empty seat right over there. Feel free to move over there anytime you would like," she finished angry.

"No," Draco said, no sneer in his voice this time. He loved seeing her angry, her green eyes shining and it was cute hearing her prim voice rise with anger. "I think I will stay right where I am."

Anna turned her back to him and looked ahead trying to ignore him.

Anna's next class was potions with Professor Snape. Snape kept looking at her strangely, like she was a weird creature he was studying. Anna had gotten there early because as soon as her last class was over she had practically ran out the door to avoid Draco. Well, it did no good because as soon as he came in he took up the seat across from her which was still empty.

"Do you have to sit there?" Anna said primly, keeping her tone down so no one overheard her.

"Yes, I believe I do," Draco grinned, knowing he was making her uncomfortable.

"Fine," Anna huffed, her green eyes shooting fire at his laughing blue ones. Anna could see he delighted in making her uncomfortable, so she would have to try and ignore him.

A fellow Ravenclaw named Michael had sat beside her. Anna had meet him her first night there in their common room. Professor Snape went around the tables placing them in pairs. Anna was paired with Michael. Draco was paired with a fellow Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, who had sat by him.

Anna was excellent at potions to Snape's surprise. She and Michael had earned the top marks in the class from Snape and Snape even looked over at Draco and Pansy and said, "You two could learn a lot from Miss Blackburn on the correct way to combine your potions."

Anna looked over at them. Draco didn't look very happy, but the hateful look that Pansy shot her was chilling. Anna hated that Snape hed said that, she had not wanted that.

Class was ending and she was leaving when Snape asked to speak to her. He waited until all the students had cleared the door. He was busy with something on his desk and he finally looked up and spoke. "Where did you learn to do potions so well, Miss Blackburn?"

"My mum worked with me at home sir. She is a healer," Anna wondered why he was questioning her.

"And who is your mother?" he looked up, his dark eyes boring into her.

"Meredith Blackburn, sir. She used to be Meredith Knollwood. She was a Gryffindor. My father is Kendall Blackburn, a Hufflepuff."

Snape looked at her closely, "I see," he said in that long drawn out voice that sounded as if he were bored with the entire conversation, "you may go on to your next class," he finished, looking back down at whatever he was working on.

Anna thought he was strange, but thought no more about it as she ran to her Divination class, not wanting to be late. When she arrived everyone was already seated and she looked for an empty cushion around one of the circular tables. And the only one available was right next to Draco Malfoy. It couldn't be an accident and she knew he had done it on purpose. She walked over not looking at him, and quickly sat down.

"Thanks for showing me up in potions today," he hissed quietly.

"You know you are something else," she hissed out, not looking at him, "the only empty cushion in this place and it had to be by you. And I am sorry about potions, that was not something I wanted to happen."

"I know," he whispered near her ear since class was starting.

Anna tried to ignore him but she couldn't stop the little thrill of pleasure that ran through her when he'd whispered near her ear. She could still feel his soft breath on her earlobe.

Professor Trelonney, the Divination teacher, was having them read each other's tea leaves, and since Draco sat beside her she had to swap cups with him. Anna got out her book to help her read the cup he had just handed her. When she did she was shocked with what she had found.

"According to this you will be faced with many trials and tough choices that will affect your future, but there is a dark shadow hanging over you," she looked up at Draco, her concern evident.

"Oh Anna, please. Don't tell me you believe this nonsense," he replied blowing it off with a laugh. Draco was pleased that she was concerned, whether he would admit it or not.

"I didn't say I did. I'm just telling you what I see." Anna didn't blame him for his reaction, she would probably react the same.

Draco studied her tea cup closely and then looked up at her from the text book, "Your past is filled with mystery and fog. It will soon be lifted and truths by the light of the moon will become known."

Anna looked up at him, her eyes like saucers. She couldn't stop thinking about her strange dream last night. She remembered the fog in that dream, lit only by the light of the full moon. And then there was the sorting hat that had made the mistake of calling both her parents Gryffindors and Professor Snape's questioning her about her parents.

"Are you okay?" this time Draco was concerned, "You don't look well."

Anna quickly snapped out of it, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think you are right, it is a load of nonsense," she brushed it off. But deep in her there were questions. What was this that was going on with her right now and why did she feel that things weren't right?


End file.
